


Una Mirada

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Clint tenía que enviar unos documentos y quería que ella les echase un vistazo antes de que llegasen a las manos de Nick. La pantalla se iluminó y lo primero que vio no fue el correo, sino la sonrisa de Clint, una sonrisa suave que alcanzaba su mirada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, tras recuperarme de lo ocurrido en AoU decidí escribir este fic. Creo que posiblemente será el único basado en lo que es el canon porque el BruceNat me mató (y no en el buen sentido). Al menos me gustó que existiese una relación entre Clint y Natasha que, aunque platónica, me gustó mucho.
> 
> Y de esa relación surgió este fic.

Natasha se sentó frente al ordenador y esperó a que la pantalla se encendiese. Habían enviado a Clint a una misión de reconocimiento, algo rápido y sencillo. Clint tenía que enviar unos documentos y quería que ella les echase un vistazo antes de que llegasen a las manos de Nick. La pantalla se iluminó y lo primero que vio no fue el correo, sino la sonrisa de Clint, una sonrisa suave que alcanzaba su mirada. Natasha quedó atrapada en sus ojos que le transmitían una calidez y un cariño que hizo que se estremeciese.

De repente la soledad que había sentido desde la marcha de Bruce se disipó y su mente dejó de estar perdida en palabras que debería haber dicho y había callado. Por primera vez desde que Bruce desapareciera fue consciente de lo agradable que era aquel lugar, de lo luminoso que era el edificio y lo mucho que quería salir a entrenar al aire libre.

Sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos y sonrió ampliamente a Clint.

\- Gracias –susurró realmente agradecida.

\- No he hecho nada.

Natasha negó con la cabeza.

\- Has hecho lo único que necesitaba –replicó ella.

Posiblemente Clint nunca sería consciente de lo que era capaz de hacer por ella con los gestos más sencillos. La primera vez que se encontraron de frente sólo necesitó tenderle una mano para que ella dejase atrás parte de su infierno y luchase por salir de él completamente.

\- Si sólo con mirarte te hiciese feliz no dejaría de hacerlo nunca.

De repente fue incapaz de no reírse. Se sentía realmente bien. Bruce se había ido, la había abandonado sin decirle adiós, sin una explicación, pero no importaba. Realmente no importaba, ahora entendía que no le hacía falta una despedida. Ella era fuerte, simplemente lo había olvidado. Además, la única persona que realmente importaba en su vida estaba con ella y sabía que jamás dejaría de estarlo.

\- En verdad no he ido a ninguna misión –dijo Clint.

\- Lo sé. Puedo ver las paredes de madera de tu salón.

\- Sólo quería verte.

\- Lo sé.

Clint había querido sorprenderla y, en cierto modo, lo había conseguido. No había esperado que sólo necesitase su sonrisa para darse cuenta de que no podía seguir lamentándose por perder algo que jamás había llegado a tener.

No intercambiaron muchas palabras, tampoco hacían falta entre ellos. Cuando Natasha volvió al trabajo sorprendió a Steve con una sonrisa.

\- ¿No te apetece entrenar hoy fuera? –preguntó-. Hace un día perfecto.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues esto es todo. Adoro el clintasha, aunque sea de forma platónica. Personalmente me gustaría que hubiese más escenas entre los dos en el futuro.


End file.
